In such a condenser, as is well known, the intermediate reservoir can fulfil all or some of the following functions: filtration and/or dehydration of the refrigerating fluid, compensation for the variations in volume thereof, and separation of the liquid and gaseous phases. Its intermediate position with respect to the condenser makes it possible to circulate only fluid in the liquid state in the part of the condenser situated downstream of the reservoir, said fluid thus being sub-cooled below the liquid/gas equilibrium temperature, improving the condenser performance and making it relatively independent of the quantity of fluid contained in the circuit.
EP-A-0 480 330 describes, in a vehicle air-conditioning condenser, an intermediate reservoir which is removably fixed to a base secured to the header box, with the two connecting pipes passing through it.
This reservoir is provided at its lower end with a head secured to its wall, which is fixed to the base by means of a screw. The connecting pipes extend partly in the base and partly in the reservoir head.
This known design is relatively complex and bulky. In addition, in order to replace the reservoir, it is necessary to unscrew the fixing screw, which may entail serious difficulties according to the accessibility in the vehicle.